


The Boss

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-26
Updated: 2006-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: In this dark broom cupboard,sheis  the boss.





	The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Characters below belong to JKR. The Louis Vuitton bag sitting in my closet and a cheap collection of novels set in the Regency period of England belong to _me_.  


* * *

**The Boss**  
{a 100-Word Drabble by Kobe Grace}

*

"Shh, Ron."

His breathing has grown too loud again; he tries to be quieter. His eyes fall closed as her supple hand slips inside his trousers. _Oh, yes_ …

He bites his lip as she palms his anxious flesh. _Oh, god, yes_ …

Finally, she frees him from confining fabric; her hand wraps around him, squeezing, pulling... Deftly, her thumb circles his throbbing tip. _Oh… Oh…_ "Oh, fuck, _Hermione_ …"

Abruptly, the ministrations stop. At once, Ron freezes, his eyes snapping open.

"Shh," Lavender gently scolds him, before starting up again.

And Ron obeys. In this dark broom cupboard, **she** is the boss.

{FIN}

 


End file.
